1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a flanged apparatus and system and, in particular, to a flanged mount including a first mounting flange and a second mounting flange that is vertically and longitudinally offset from the first mounting flange.
2. Background Information
A trailing edge box for a typical gas turbine engine augmentor, for example, may include a flanged mount connected to a trailing edge box body. The flanged mount may include a support pedestal that extends radially from the trailing edge box body to a planar mounting plate. The mounting plate may extend axially from a first side of the support pedestal thereby forming a first mounting flange. The mounting plate may also extend axially away from an opposite second side of the support pedestal thereby forming a second mounting flange. Such planar mounting flanges, however, may prevent the flanged mount from being routed through a mounting aperture in an augmentor duct case during assembly where, for example, the mounting aperture has an axial length less than an axial length of the mounting plate.